Tell Someone
by iiEmilyxx
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Sora just wanted his father to love him. Was that so much to ask for?


**DISCLAIMER****: I own the games, but not the titles. All credit goes to Square Enix for making and publishing it. I do not intend to take credit for the game Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

"Hey, Sora. What's wrong?"

The usually bubbly teen was acting really strange.

"Sora?" The silverette asked again, worry laced in with his voice.

"I'm fine, Riku," Sora sighed, "I'm… just not feeling all too well?"

Ruffling the brunette's unruly spikes, Riku said, "That's not fine Sora."

"Whatever Riku."

Riku turned to face him, his sea-foam eyes becoming hard.

"Sora. Don't whatever me. Something's obviously wrong. So, tell me."

Sora just looked away.

Putting his hands on Sora's shoulders, he said, "Sor-"

He stopped himself once he saw that Sora was trembling.

"Sora? You do know that you can tell me anything, right?" He frowned.

"I can't." He mumbled, just loud enough for the silverette to hear.

Riku's eyes were becoming soft once more, "Why? Sora…"

"You wouldn't understand," he replied digging through his pocket to find his cell phone. Sora's cell phone was a neon orange blackberry with stickers stuck to the sides. There was a large crack in the upper left hand corner, from Sora dropping it. Hell, if luck hadn't been on Sora's side, his whole phone would be 'jacked' up.

"Crap," he muttered. Turning to Riku, Sora said, "I have to go."

Riku sighed, "Fine. Have a good night, Sora."

Sora, standing up quickly, went and gave Riku an awkward'shoulder hug'. He was shaking the entire time, though.

Sora didn't like people touching him, ever since a week ago, when his father… did those things.

"You too, Riku." He replied, before sprinting down the sidewalk.

Riku watched as his poor friend ran.

Why was he in such a hurry?

And why did he tremble when I put my hands on his shoulders?

Did something happen?

* * *

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

* * *

Sora got home around 4:30.

He was five minutes later.

Unfortunately, luck hadn't been on his side today.

He found his father in the kitchen, muttering curses.

He wasn't in a good mood, that much he knew.

"G-Good afternoon, Dad," he stuttered.

His father turned to glare at him.

"Where have you been?" He asked coldly.

"I-I was talking to Riku, a-and I lost track of time…"

"Excuses, excuses," his father sneered as he got up and began to walk towards him.

Sora began to back away, "D-Dad… P-Please…" He pleaded.

"You're an ungrateful brat, Sora. You shouldn't have been born."

His father grabbed him by the hair and slammed him into the nearest wall. Sora, stunned by the sudden impact, whimpered, "D-Dad… I'm sorry…" This, of course, earned him a punch to the stomach.

"Be quiet, brat. You're just like your mother."

Sora looked exactly his mother.

This is one of the many reasons why his father hated him.

Tears began to roll down Sora's cheeks.

"Be a man!" his father growled, pulling Sora from the wall and pushing him into the kitchen table.

After about several kicks and punches to the stomach, his father left the room. Sora was left sprawled out on the kitchen floor.

He stayed like that for about five minutes, before getting up and making dinner. "Maybe… One day," he whispered to himself.

Once dinner was ready -Fried onions and Pork chops-, he called for his dad, "D-Dad! D-Dinner's ready!"

His only response was a grunt, and his father walked in.

Before he sat down to eat, he went over and smacked Sora across the face. "You're such a weakling," he sneered, "No dinner for you tonight. Go up to you room and go to bed."

Sora was about to protest when he stopped himself.

What good would talking back do?

He sighed, and began walking to his room.

* * *

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

* * *

Once he was there, he let out a stifled sob.

'_Why does father hate me?_' he thought.

His phone started to vibrate.

Reluctantly, he picked it up, and noticed it was Riku.

"He probably wants an explanation," he said aloud.

Making his voice presentable, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Sora! How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"That's what you said earlier. Do you feel like telling me what's on your mind?"

"Riku… As much as I'd like to, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because… Geez. I said this earlier. You wouldn't understand."

"C'mon Sora! Try me."

"Riku… I can't."

He felt tears threatening to fall again.

"Will you at least come to your window and say hi?"

"…Fine."

Sora hung up his phone and headed to his window.

Sora and Riku had been neighbors ever since they were little.

Opening his window up, he wasn't surprised to see Riku by his.

"H-Hi," He stuttered.

"You okay? I heard yelling coming from your house earlier," Riku said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine.. And that was just my dad. He was.. He didn't have a very good day at work."

"…So he yelled at you?"

Sora played with his fingers, "Yeah."

"Sora! Get your ass down here!" His father's muffled voice came from the living room.

Sora sighed.

He seemed to have been doing that a lot lately.

"I'll… talk to you later Riku," he said whilst rushing to his bedroom door and down the stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

* * *

"Yes, dad?" He asked, slightly scared.

"Do the dishes," he deadpanned.

"Yes, dad…"

Once he was finished, he walked over to his dad, and bid him good night.

He didn't exactly get the reply he was looking for.

No _'good night, son'_s or '_sleep tights_'.

No. Instead he got punched in the cheek.

As he reached his bedroom once more, he went and dug his guitar from out of his closet.

He sat down on the floor, near his window and began to play and sing.

_Mean it truly,_

_Sincere heart._

_Why do you do this to me?_

_Tear me apart._

_I got my eyes set on you,_

_My heart is burning red._

_All of my words come out wrong,_

_Run circles in my head._

_You had me and I melted,_

_In the palm of your hand._

_You know it, yes I felt it,_

_You'll never understand._

_Mean it truly,_

_Sincere heart._

_Why do you do this to me?_

_Tear me apart._

As he finished, a voice broke him out of his trance.

"That was really good, Sora."

Sora looked up to find Riku staring right at him.

"Uh…"

Sora couldn't hide the blush that appeared on his face.

Riku chuckled, but then he became serious.

"What happened to your cheek?"

Sora placed a few fingers on it, and winced.

He had forgotten.

That was the place where his father had struck him.

"N-Nothing serious happened, Riku. When I was taking my guitar out of my closet, a bunch of boxes fell down and hit me."

Riku eyed him suspiciously.

"You're a bad liar, Sora."

"I-I'm not lying!" He retorted.

"Yes you are," He replied calmly, "You stutter when your nervous, scared and lying."

Sora pouted.

"Why can't you just let things go Riku?"

"Because my best friend is hurt and he won't even tell me why!"

Riku had officially snapped.

Before Sora had the chance to reply, he continued.

"I thought we were friends, Sora! All you've been doing is keeping secrets from me!"

"Riku. You're sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

"Sora! I'm just trying to help you!"

"You can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped."

"Sora," Riku whispered, finally calming down.

Sora looked away, letting a tear escape.

Riku, upon noticing this, got up and attempted to climb through the window to console his dear friend.

But, before he could get out, Sora went and closed his window.

* * *

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

* * *

Sora went and shut the light off, and sat on his bed.

"I want my father to love me," he said, his voice cracking.

"I won't tell anyone. It's not his fault to begin with. It's mine."

Tears were flowing like waterfalls down his cheek.

He looked out his window, and saw Riku staring at him with a pained expression.

'I don't care,' he thought.

_Yes you do, s_aid the little voice in his head.

'No.'

_Don't lie to yourself, Sora. _

'I'm not lying, though.'

_You have feelings for him. You're just letting your stupid father get in the way. You need to open up to people. You're pushing your friends away._

"I. Want. Dad. To. Love. Me." He said through clenched teeth.

"I. Don't. Care. If. I'm. Pushing. People. Away."

As he said this, his heart began to throb.

"I'll just avoid them. I don't need… friends."

He got up and pulled his curtains shut.

_You do know that you're making a mistake Sora. Your father could kill you. You're putting your life at risk just by being near him._

"Shut up," he said.

As he laid back on his bed, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Oi. Thanks 'fer reading. C:  
****Um, at the moment, I don't know whether this is going to be a one-shot, or just a regular story.  
I just don't want to disappoint you all.  
The song that Sora sings is called, Pardon Me by He Is We.  
****I hope you all enjoyed this.**  
**xx**

**_THANKS FOR READING!  
~R AND R!~_**  
_**(~RATE AND REVIEW!~)**_


End file.
